<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>directionless by smallredboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022044">directionless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy'>smallredboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Running Away, Travel, Triple Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:09:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana and Margot leave the States.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alana Bloom/Margot Verger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Froday Flash Fiction Little &amp; Monthly Specials 2020, Triple Drabbles: 300-word stories, femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>directionless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>fffc's 100th special:</b> tramping<br/><b>femslashficlets tarot table:</b> The World<br/><b>triple drabbles:</b> direction</p><p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They have no direction except <em>far away</em>.</p><p>Alana knows the name of the game— she knows that Hannibal will break free, that Hannibal will hunt them down as soon as he's able. She has to make sure that she will be safe from it all when the time comes, that her son and her wife will not succumb to the whims of that evil man that told her their lives all belonged to him, that she was living on borrowed time.</p><p>Well, she is going to make sure that she doesn't have to give that borrowed time back to Hannibal any time soon. She is going to make sure her wife and their son live in relative peace, somewhere off in Europe, in those countries not glamorous enough to ever pass through Hannibal's mind.</p><p>She loses all her connections through this. She loses her family and her friends in favor of keeping her family safe. It hurts, but she knows that she will be able to save herself this way. The world isn't fair, and the world keeps moving on.</p><p>"I miss my parents," she tells Margot, watching over Morgan as he sleeps.</p><p>"You didn't even get to explain it to them," she replies.</p><p>"They're too old. They don't… it's too much. I'd give my mama a heart attack."</p><p>"Yeah," she says.</p><p>They keep tramping around Eastern Europe, looking for a place to settle down, a place to rebuild their lives, with these fake identities and these fake hopes that they'll make their lives here for a long time.</p><p>They find their footing in Ukraine, in a small city full of kind people and languages they don't know.</p><p>"I think this may be it," Alana says, holding Margot's hand as she looks over the house they're renting.</p><p>"It may be."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>